Return
by Selena Jung
Summary: Hanya segelintir kisah Yunho yang ingin membuat mantan kekasihnya kembali padanya. Sweet and sour. Laugh and Cry. YunJae Oneshoot. Happy Reading


**Return **

Selena Jung ©

YunJae - Oneshoot

NB: Bold = flashback

* * *

><p>Tangan kecil Jaejoong yang terbalut kulit putih pucat itu bergetar pelan mendapati sosok tampan yang tengah tersenyum di hadapannya. Sosok yang dulu selalu membuat hatinya berbunga, juga membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Sosok yang ia rindukan sekaligus paling ingin ia hindari.<p>

Mantan kekasihnya semasa sekolah menengah atas, Jung Yunho.

Di acara reuni ini ia kembali dipertemukan dengan masa lalu kelamnya setelah tujuh tahun tak berjumpa. Ia sudah menyangkanya sejak awal, bertemu dengan Jung Yunho merupakan resiko yang akan ia tanggung jika ia datang ke reuni ini. Namun, ia benar-benar tak menyangka pria bermata musang itu punya muka untuk mendatanginya sambil tersenyum selebar itu. Sungguh membuat Jaejoong semakin mengkokohkan kebenciannya.

Sosok tampan berbibir hati itu berjalan tenang menuju dirinya. Pancaran mata musang itu kini terlihat berbeda daripada dulu ketika mereka masih bersama. Seperti ada sinar-sinar penuh keharuan juga rasa rindu yang membuncah, namun Jaejoong menampiknya.

"Hai, Jaejoongie"

Bahkan si pemilik suara baritone itu masih saja memanggilnya dengan manis tanpa menyadari betapa nyerinya hati Jaejoong saat mendengarnya.

"Hai, Yun" balas Jaejoong agak tak minat.

Jaejoong benci saat teman-temannya sengaja mendekat-dekatkan dirinya pada Yunho. Mereka memang sama sekali tak mengetahui bahwa hubungannya dengan Yunho sudah berakhir sejak lama. Entah apa yang sudah diucapkan Yunho pada mereka sehingga mereka menganggap Jaejoong masih sah menyandang gelar sebagai kekasih Yunho.

"Apa kabarmu?"

"Baik," Jaejoong sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dari Yunho yang mencoba lebih dekat padanya.

"Hai pasangan fenomenal, kenapa kalian berjauhan begitu?" Hyunjoong, teman sekelas Jaejoong semasa SMA menyenggol lengan Jaejoong jahil.

"Iya. Dulu kalian selalu bermesraan dimanapun sampai membuat kami iri" ujar Ahra menimpali ucapan Hyunjoong sebelumnya.

"Wajar sih ya, kalian sudah lama tak bertemu. Aku senang kau bisa hadir dalam reuni ini Jaejoongie. Apa Amerika begitu menyenangkan sampai kau bertahan di sana selama tujuh tahun dan membiarkan Yunho terlantar di sini?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti saat Ahra berbicara seperti itu pada dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Selama tujuh tahun ini ia melanjutkan studinya ke Perancis, bukan di Amerika seperti yang Ahra katakan.

"Benar, Jae. Banyak sekali gadis centil yang mendekati Yunho saat kau pergi, untung Yunho setia padamu" pukas Hyunjoong.

Jaejoong mengalihkan atensinya pada Yunho. Pria itu nampak mencoba menghindar dari tatapan meminta penjelasan yang Jaejoong layangkan padanya. Kecanggungan begitu kental menyelimuti gerak-gerik tubuh yang Yunho lakukan.

"Aku ambil minuman dulu, ya? Permisi" Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya dengan segera. Meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan segala rasa penasaran yang menumpuk di dadanya.

* * *

><p>Mata sipit Yunho memandang sendu mantan kekasihnya yang tengah duduk sendiri di mini bar, sibuk dengan minumannya. Sejatinya, ia dapat merasakan aura kebencian yang Jaejoong layangkan saat melihatnya –namun Yunho tak merasa harus protes atas hal itu. Bukankah sejak awal memang salahnya membuat Jaejoong jadi seperti ini? Bahkan pergi meninggalkannya ke tempat yang jauh begitu saja tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan segalanya.<p>

Yunho sudah terlanjur mencintai pria manis itu, dan baru menyadarinya saat pria itu meninggalkannya dulu. Ia nyaris gila karena tak dapat menemukan Jaejoong dan saat ini ia sangat bahagia seperti orang gila saat mendapati Jaejoong tepat berada di depan matanya.

"Yo, Yunho-ya" Sebuah suara berat segera membuyarkan pikiran Yunho yang sempat semerawut.

"Seunghyun-ah,"

"Kenapa kau malah duduk di sini, eoh?"

"Memang harus duduk dimana?"

"Hei~ Kekasih cantikmu itu tengah minum sendirian, dia bahkan terlihat sudah mabuk. Apa kau mau aku yang menemaninya?" Yunho tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Seunghyun yang masih menyebut Jaejoong sebagai kekasihnya, sama seperti teman yang lain. Bahkan di antara mereka ada yang mengira bahwa ia sudah menikah dengan Jaejoong.

"Enak saja! Dia itu milikku!"

"Hahaha, masih seposesif dulu ternyata. Tenang saja, aku sudah memiliki kekasih sendiri. Dan, ini" Seunghyun menyerahkan sebuah amplop merah berhiaskan pita emas itu kepada Yunho.

"Minggu depan aku akan menikah. Datanglah bersama Jaejoong,"

"Ne," balasnya singkat. Berpikir –apakah ia bisa datang ke pernikahan Seunghyun bersama dengan Jaejoong?

* * *

><p>Setelah mengobrol ringan bersama Seunghyun, Yunho berjalan pelan menuju Jaejoong yang masih begitu sibuk dengan minumannya. Pria cantik itu meletakan dagunya lesu di atas kedua lipatan tangannya yang ada di atas meja bar.<p>

"Joongie?" Tangan besar Yunho menepuk lembut bahu pria cantik itu.

"Oh…Yun," Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan matanya yang nampak sayu.

"Kau mabuk?"

"_Ani_…"

"Ah, kau memang mabuk. Aku akan membawamu pulang, tapi…" Sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Yunho tiba-tiba dan membuahkan senyuman hambar yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku akan sulit menemuimu, jadi biarkan hari ini saja aku membawamu bersamaku" gumam Yunho sambil membelai kepala Jaejoong yang nampak linglung dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong di atas ranjangnya yang luas setelah sebelumnya menggendong Jaejoong yang nampak kuwalahan untuk ia biarkan berjalan sendiri. Pria cantik yang tengah mabuk itu nyaris menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah kalau saja Yunho tak segera menopang tubuhnya.

"Yun," Pria bermata besar yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya itu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat" Yunho tersenyum kecil sambil jemarinya membelai surai halus milik Jaejoong. Kebiasaan mantan kekasihnya saat mabuk ternyata belum berubah. Pria cantik itu akan tersenyum padanya kemudian berkata betapa ia mencintai Yunho.

Dan saat ini, hal itu terulang kembali. Bolehkah Yunho berharap kalau Jaejoong masih menyisakan rasa cinta untuk dirinya?

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu," Jaejoong makin melebarkan senyumnya kemudian menarik Yunho mendekat ke arahnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong sambil membelai-belai wajah Yunho sambil mengerjap lucu.

"Tentu, maaf sudah melukaimu dulu" Wajah Yunho menyendu perlahan, tatapan cerahnya meredup seiring dengan rasa sesak yang semakin banyak merasuk ke dalam dadanya.

**Cup,**

Pria menawan yang berada di bawah tubuhnya itu mengecup pipinya dengan bibir lembutnya yang selalu Yunho rindukan selama tujuh tahun. Ada yang menohok hati si Jung muda saat memerhatikan paras indah pria yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Sosok yang dahulu selalu memberinya cinta tulus yang ia sia-siakan dan ia buang-buang.

Yunho memeluk tubuh itu erat-erat, memanfaatkan segala kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan saat ini untuk bisa menyentuh Jaejoong yang masih dalam pengaruh alkhohol itu. Yunho sangat tahu diri, Jaejoong tak mungkin melupakan perbuatannya terdahulu yang tentu saja membuat luka yang besar di hati pria cantik itu. Luka yang membuat Jaejoong meninggalkannya tanpa sedikitpun kabar.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" Yunho bertanya dengan hati-hati namun hanya senyumanlah yang Jaejoong berikan padanya sebagai balasan atas pertanyaannya.

**Chu~**

Yunho sama sekali tak ingin membuang waktu, segera ia daratkan bibirnya ke bibir pinkish milik pria cantik di bawahnya itu. Kemudian mengulumnya pelan dengan seluruh kerinduan yang menumpuk di dadanya.

Candu.

Yunho merasakan hadirnya rasa candu itu lagi saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan kelembutan dari bibir milik mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia selalu tak habis pikir kenapa bibir Jaejoong bisa terasa begitu manis sampai membuatnya ketagihan. Ia hisap lebih keras kedua belah benda lunak berwarna pink itu, menyesapnya dengan rakus juga membelainya seduktif dengan lidahnya.

"Ahm…" Jaejoong melenguh pelan saat lidah Yunho menerobos mulutnya kemudian kembali meraup bibirnya dengan lidah yang saling membelit di dalamnya.

"Yunh…" Pria cantik itu melepas tautan bibirnya kemudian mengerang kencang ketika merasakan tangan Yunho membelai seduktif kulit tubuhnya dan memutar-mutarkan jemarinya di area _nipple_nya.

Cup,

Cup,

Cup,

Beralih dari bibir pria cantik itu, kini Yunho memilih menciumi leher Jaejoong. Bibir hatinya kemudian bergerak menelusuri bahu dan tulang selangka Jaejoong. Menciuminya gemas, menjilatinya juga menyesapnya sampai meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan yang cukup terlihat di sana.

"Aku tak bisa berhenti, Jae. _Mianhae_…"

* * *

><p>Bibir hati Yunho kini menelusuri kaki jenjang Jaejoong sampai ke pangkal paha pria cantik itu. Menciuminya terus tanpa bosan. Lalu lidah tak bertulang Jung muda itu mengitari kesejatian milik Jaejoong yang sudah mengeluarkan precum sehingga pria cantik itu merintih nikmat bukan main saat sesuatu yang basah dan hangat melingkupi bagian selatan tubuhnya.<p>

Yunho meraup milik Jaejoong, menyesapnya rakus selayaknya permen loli. Menghisapnya naik turun sambil jemari Jaejoong yang meremas dan menjambaki surainya cukup brutal akibat rasa nikmat yang Yunho berikan padanya.

Jaejoong menggeram keras saat ia berhasil mencapai surganya. Cairan putih kental yang baru saja keluar dari kesejatiannya ditelan habis oleh Yunho tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

"Aku akan membuatmu terikat padaku selamanya, Joongie-ya"

Nafas Jaejoong menderu keras, masih di bawah kendali alkhohol begitu pula rasa lemas yang menderanya selepas klimaks membuatnya tak begitu memerhatikan ucapan Yunho.

"Engghh…" Sebuah lenguhan terlontar begitu saja dari bibir ceri mungil Jaejoong saat Yunho menyentuhkan kesejatiannya pada lubang merekah milik Jaejoong.

Sleeb..

SLEB.

"ARRKH! S-Sakit… Keluar –EERRGH!" Seketika itu juga Jaejoong mengerang begitu sebuah benda tumpul nan keras memaksa masuk ke dalam lubang analnya, seolah membelah dirinya menjadi dua bagian.

"Sakit, Yun-ah.." Wajah cantik itu memerah sempurna ketika lelehan air mata mulai turun membasahi pipinya yang bulat. Tangan-tangan ringkih itu mencengkram erat kedua lengan Yunho untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pada Yunho.

"Ini takkan lama, sayang. _Nan neomu saranghae alji?_ Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," bisik Yunho lembut lalu menciumi wajah Jaejoong untuk meredakan tangis si cantik itu. [Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?]

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Mentari sudah tak enggan lagi memamerkan sinarnya yang benderang pada seisi alam semesta termasuk kepada dua insan yang masih tersangkut di alam mimpi itu. Pria yang memiliki kulit lebih putih mulai menggeliat dan membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Kedua tangannya yang merentang tanpa sengaja menyenggol sebuah objek yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

Pria berkulit putih pucat itu memandang ke arah sekelilinya dan mendapati sebuah ruangan yang pernah ia kenali sebelumnya. Sebuah foto yang terpajang di atas meja nakas membuat dahinya mengerut, potret dirinya bersama Yunho di masa-masa pacaran. Dan kini gentian mata besarnya yang membelalak saat menemukan pakaian yang dipakainya kemarin berserakan di atas lantai.

Sret!

"A-Awh…" Jaejoong –pria berkulit putih pucat itu meringis ketika perih menyapa lubang analnya saat ia mendudukan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Selain itu, seluruh tubuhnya terutama pinggangnya terasa begitu pegal.

"Hmm…" Bahkan kini ia mendengar seseorang menggumam di sampingnya. Sebuah gumpalan selimut yang membuatnya merinding.

Perlahan ia sibak helaian selimut itu sampai nampaklah seorang laki-laki yang selama ia kenali sebagai mantan kekasihnya itu. Pria dengan kulit tan yang terekspos itu mengernyit saat sinar matahari menginterupsi tidurnya. Kemudian mata musangnya yang terbuka bersirobok dengan mata bening yang tangah memelototinya ganas itu.

"Pagi, sayang~" sapa Yunho santai pada Jaejoong.

Si pemilik wajah cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang, mencoba menghalau air matanya yang meronta ingin keluar namun ia tak sanggup. Dadanya naik turun bersama dengan amarahnya mulai meninggi. Pria cantik ini mencengkram erat selimutnya dan menaikannya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya menyisakan kepalanya saja.

"Brengsek" gumamnya dengan emosi yang mulai menjalar ke ubun-ubun, kedua rahangnya terkatup dengan erat.

"Joongie, kau menangis?" Yunho bangkit dan menyurukan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong.

"Kau! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?!" lolong Jaejoong dengan kencang.

"A-Aku.."

"Apa?! Kau akan pamer kepada teman-temanmu lagi?!" cecar Jaejoong –mengungkit-ungkit masalah yang membuat Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho tanpa berkata apapun. Siapa yang tidak sakit hati saat pria yang kau kira mencintaimu dengan tulus nyatanya hanya menjadikanmu barang taruhan bahkan berhasil membuatmu melepaskan mahkota paling berhargamu dengan hanya bermodalkan kata-kata manis penuh tipu daya? Itu perbuatan paling bodoh yang pernah Jaejoong lakukan, dan ia begitu menyesalinya.

"Jae, dengarkan aku du-"

"Kau akan bilang kepada mereka 'hei, aku berhasil meniduri Jaejoong lagi bahkan meski kami sudah tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa'-BEGITU?!"

"Tidak! Tidak seperti itu, Jae! Aku minta maaf, tapi aku-"

"Simpan semua penjelasanmu, Jung Yunho! Kau tetaplah seorang pria brengsek di mataku!"

Pria bermata doe itu segera memunguti pakaiannya dan memakainya asal. Dengan langkah yang terseok-seok ia melangkah pergi dari kamar Yunho yang dulu sering ia dan Yunho jadikan sebagai tempat untuk memadu kasih.

"Sial! Dia tak memakai pengaman!" gerutu Jaejoong saat cairan putih kental milik Yunho mengalir di sela-sela kakinya. Ia merasakan lubangnya sangat lengket dan penuh. Entahlah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada dirinya.

.

.

YunJae

.

Dua bulan berlalu sejak kejadian nista itu terjadi, dan sudah dua bulan pula Yunho seolah berganti profesi menjadi bayangan Jaejoong. Pria berkulit tan itu mengikuti Jaejoong kemana-mana sampai membuat si cantik ini gerah. Selain itu, Yunho juga selalu saja merecoki Jaejoong bahkan selalu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasih Jaejoong pada orang-orang yang ada di sekitar Jaejoong.

Seperti saat ini, Jaejoong tengah makan siang dengan seorang wanita yang sempat menjadi teman kuliahnya saat di Perancis. Wanita dengan wajah kebarat-baratan itu seringkali bersemu saat mendapati Jaejoong memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut dan sopan. Sepertinya wanita bernama Stefany ini menyukai Jaejoong.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya dua insan berbeda jenis ini bersenda gurau sambil memakan makan siangnya itu, Yunho dengan seenaknya duduk di samping Jaejoong kemudian merangkul bahu Jaejoong sok akrab.

Cup~

"Kau menuggu lama, sayang?" Pria berkulit tan itu mengecup pipi Jaejoong mesra tanpa mempedulikan tatapan terkejut yang Stefany layangkan.

"J-Jaejoong, _are you_… _gay_?" tanya Stefany tak menyangka.

"_I'm_.."

"Hai, _I'm _Yunho. _Jaejoong's boyfriend_" sela Yunho sebelum Jaejoong berhasil mengeluarkan kalimatnya dengan lengkap.

"_W-What_? Hh.. _I gotta go_, _bye_ Jae" Wanita bule itu segera beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong bersama pria tampan yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya itu. Kaki ramping berbalut _high heels_ berwarna merah itu melangkah dengan sedikit menghentak akibat rasa kesal dan sedih saat ia mendapati laki-laki yang ditaksirnya ternyata seorang _gay_ dan sudah memiliki pasangan.

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya sambil mendengus keras kemudian berjalan menjauh dari tempat duduknya diikuti Yunho yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" Jaejoong berbalik cepat ke arah Yunho kemudian menuding pria bermata musang itu dengan tatapan garangnya.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Apa kau tak tahu malu?! Kenapa sekarang kau terus mengatakan kau mencintaiku padahal dulunya kau hanya menjadikanku sebagai barang taruhan dengan teman-temanmu?!"

"Dengarlah penjelasanku dulu, Joongie" Yunho memohon sambil berusaha membawa tangan Jaejoong ke dalam genggamannya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Sangat menjijikan kalau nama itu keluar dari mulutmu! Dengar, aku bukan Kim Jaejoong yang dulu lagi, yang dengan mudahnya percaya dengan cinta palsumu. Aku, tidak akan tertipu lagi olehmu!" Yunho hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya saat Jaejoong menumpahkan segala amarahnya pada dirinya. Ia merasa tak ada hak untuk menyangkal, semua yang Jaejoong katakan memang benar adanya.

Dulu ia memang bertaruh dengan teman-temannya untuk menaklukan seorang Kim Jaejoong –flower boy paling memesona yang belum pernah terjamah siapapun. Mereka bahkan menyuruh Yunho untuk merenggut keperjakaan Jaejoong. Dan sebuah mobil Ferrari akan dihadiahkan kepada Yunho apabila ia berhasil.

Tapi itu dulu.

Dulu.

Dia baru menyadari segala sikap posesif dan pencemburunya kepada Jaejoong adalah sesuatu yang nyata, bukan kepura-puraan. Ia baru menyadari mencium, memeluk, dan selalu berada di sisi Jaejoong adalah hal yang benar-benar menjadi candu baginya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa sesuatu bernama cinta sudah meracuni seluruh tubuhnya. Ia baru menyadari segalanya saat Jaejoong sudah meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya setelah pria cantik itu mendapati dirinya tanpa sengaja tengah membicarakan mengenai taruhan sialan itu.

Kini, ia ingin Jaejoong kembali ke sisinya. Meski harus menurunkan harga dirinya, Yunho akan tetap meminta Jaejoong untuk kembali padanya.

Sruk!

Jaejoong jatuh begitu saja ke tanah saat tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas selepas marah-marah kepada Yunho. Ia jatuh terduduk sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Errkh… perutku sakit" Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis Jaejoong. Ia mencengram erat perutnya yang terasa semakin sakit.

Grep.

Yunho segera membopong Jaejoong ala bridal dan bergegas membawa pria cantik itu ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Baru saja Yunho hendak membuka pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong, rupanya Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu membukanya. Yunho mengernyit bingung saat mendapati Jaejoong menatapnya dengan garang. Hidung runcing si cantik itu kembang kempis persis seperti seekor banteng yang hendak menyeruduk.

BUAGH!

"Argh!" Yunho tersungkur ke lantai begitu Jaejoong menonjok pipinya dengan sangat keras.

Kim muda berwajah menawan itu mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, menatap Yunho nyalang seakan ingin memakan laki-laki itu bulat-bulat. Sedang Yunho, ia hanya menyentuh pipinya yang perih bukan main dengan raut wajahnya yang didominasi oleh rasa bingung.

BUGH!

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong kembali memukulnya, membuat kedua pipinya dihiasi lebam-lebam kebiruan. Sebelum ia benar-benar mati di tangan Jaejoong, Yunho segera bangkit dan memajang tamengnya. Secantik-cantiknya Jaejoong, ia tetaplah seorang laki-laki tulen yang bahkan memiliki enam kotak di perutnya juga lekukan otot halus di kedua lengannya.

"Waeyo?! Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"KENAPA KAU BILANG?!" Yunho sangat terkejut saat Jaejoong meraung keras kepadanya. Bahkan genangan air mata terlihat jelas di kedua sudut manik doenya yang terlihat kesal.

Dengan sigap, Yunho menampik tangan Jaejoong yang hendak menghantam wajahnya. Namun Jaejoong yang memang dasarnya cerdas, ia menyerang perut Yunho yang tak terlindung apapun sampai pria itu terbatuk-batuk. Ia makin kesal dengan laki-laki bermata musang itu, sudah kepalang tanggung kalau ia tak menghajar Yunho sekalian.

"A-Ampun, Jae… S-Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"TANYA SAJA PADA JANG UISA-NIM! AKU MAU PULANG!"

BUGH!

Jaejoong menendang tulang kering Yunho dengan keras tanpa ampun.

"Assh! Kenapa dia mengamuk begitu, sih?"

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di depan kediaman Kim, rumah yang sudah sangat lama tak ia kunjungi semenjak ia ditinggalkan oleh Jaejoong. Terakhir kali ia di sana, ia justru mendapat tatapan sedih dari Nyonya Kim –orang tua Jaejoong satu-satunya karena ayah Jaejoong sudah lama meninggal dunia. Saat itu Nyonya Kim menepuk kedua bahunya yang melengkung kecewa karena Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja sebelum ia sempat menyatakan isi hatinya yang sesungguhnya.

"**Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian tapi dua hari lalu Jaejoong bilang kau sudah putus dengannya dan ia langsung minta dipindahkan sekolah. Anak itu juga berpesan agar tak memberi tahu siapapun mengenai keberadaannya saat ini, termasuk kepadamu. Ia ingin fokus dengan studinya. Maaf, Yun" **

Begitulah yang diucapkan oleh Nyonya Kim saat Yunho mendatangi rumah Jaejoong untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia memang bodoh karena menghentikan usahanya sampai di situ, namun ia merasa tak sanggup saat melihat raut sedih yang tergambar di wajah Nyonya Kim. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Karena dirinyalah Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi jauh.

Ting tong…

Sekarang, Yunho sudah bertekad bulat untuk membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong menyandang marga Jung secepatnya. Dan ia takkan menyerah dengan begitu mudah seperti dulu, ia pastikan ia tidak akan kehilangan Jaejoong lagi.

Ceklek.

"Yunho-ya?" Nyonya Kim tak banyak berubah, ia masih tetap terlihat cantik seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Apa kabar eomma?" Yunho dengan begitu percaya dirinya masih memanggil Nyonya Kim dengan sebutan 'eomma' seperti saat ia masih menjadi sepasang kekasih bersama Jaejoong.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong menatap Yunho sengit, namun pria musang itu tak menghiraukannya. Jung muda itu mulai menatap serius ke arah Nyonya Kim, berniat untuk mengutarakan tujuannya berkunjung kemari.<p>

"Eomma, sebenarnya saat ini aku ingin melamar Jaejoong" terang Yunho gamblang tanpa sedikitpun nada keraguan yang tersangkut dalam kalimatnya barusan.

Jaejoong melotot bukan main lebarnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan yang barusan terlontar dari bibir shape hati milik Yunho.

"Loh, bukankah kalian sudah putus?" tanya Nyonya Kim bingung.

"Iya. Itu benar eomma, tapi sekarang Jaejoong tengah mengandung anakku" Lagi-lagi Yunho berucap dengan begitu gamblang sampai membuat Jaejoong nyaris gila. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong melompat dari gedung berlantai seratus saat ini juga.

"A-APA?! BAGAIMANA BISA?!" Nyonya Kim melengking histeris.

"Kami baru saja dari rumah sakit saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba mengeluh sakit perut. Kata dokter, Jaejoong mengalami kontraksi pada kandungannya saat marah-marah padaku tadi" Yunho nampak begitu tenang.

"J-JADI KALIAN SUDAH MELAKUKAN…" Nyonya Kim mungkin terlalu syok sampai wanita paruh baya ini tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Oh, kepalaku... Bagaimana bisa anakku hamil di luar nikah? Tuhan…" ratap Nyonya Kim sambil memijat pelipisnya frustasi.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tak kuasa memandang wajah ibunya yang terlihat begitu mendung setelah mendengar ucapan Yunho. Siapa orang tua yang takkan kecewa saat anaknya hamil di luar nikah?

"Benarkah itu, sayang?" tanya Nyonya Kim pelan sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong yang mendadak dingin.

"I-Iya, eomma"

"Sudah berapa umurnya?"

"Delapan minggu" Jaejoong meremat tangannya sendiri dengan kencang.

"Kenapa tidak bercerita pada eomma, eoh? Kau membuatku terlihat seperti ibu yang jahat karena tak memerhatikan anaknya yang tengah hamil"

"Maaf, eomma. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, sungguh"

Nyonya Kim menghela napasnya kemudian mengalihkan atensinya kepada pria bermarga Jung yang duduk tenang di hadaannya.

"Semua keputusan ada di tangan Jaejoong, Yun. Dia yang lebih berhak memilih karena kelak ia yang akan menjalaninya" ujar Nyonya Kim lembut sambil mengelus bahu kekar Yunho.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong menyeret Yunho menuju pintu keluar dengan beringas, kekesalannya terlanjur memenuhi puncak kepalanya sampai nyaris menyamai gunung berapi yang hendak meletus mengeluarkan lavanya yang membunuh.<p>

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Apa? Aku hanya berusaha bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku" balas Yunho dengan nada yang begitu ringan.

"Aku tidak butuh!"

"Anak kita butuh seorang ayah nantinya, Joongie"

"Persetan! Tidak akan kubiarkan anakku mendapatkan ayah sepertimu! Pergilah dan jangan kembali lagi!"

"Itu anakku juga, Joongie! Bisakah kau hentikan kekeraskepalaanmu itu?!" Yunho yang tadinya mencoba bersabar dan mengalah pada akhirnya merasa kesal juga dengan sikap Jaejoong.

"Ini anakku! Aku yang akan mengandungnya dan melahirkannya, bukan kau!"

BRAK!

Tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada Yunho untuk membalas kata-katanya, Jaejoong segera menutup pintu rumahnya dengan sangat keras tepat di depan wajah Yunho. Pria bermarga Jung itu memijit pangkal hidungnya sambil menghela napas pelan. Dalam hati ia bertekad, sekeras apapun Jaejoong menolaknya –ia tidak akan pernah berhenti berusaha.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Siang ini, matahari bersinar cukup terik sehingga membuat Jaejoong lebih memilih menghabiskan akhir pekannya di rumah saja. Kaki jenjangnya berselonjor di atas sofa sambil membolak-balik halaman majalah khusus ibu hamil yang sedari tadi ia baca. Namun, Jaejoong terpaksa haru menghentika aktivitasnya sejenak saat pintu rumahnya di ketuk oleh seseorang.

Kreet~

"Jung eomma?" Jantung pria cantik itu hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya. Ia sangat terkejut mendapati ibu Yunho berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Halo, sayang. Boleh aku masuk? Dimana ibumu?" Wanita paruh baya itu tak banyak berubah, masih terlihat begitu ceria dan enerjik seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"S-Silakan masuk. Eomma sedang ada perlu di luar"

"Apa kabar, sayang? Dan… Bagaimana kabar calon cucuku?"

**DEG!**

Lagi-lagi Nyonya Jung berhasil membuat jantung Jaejoong nyaris jatuh dari tempat semestinya. Yunho pasti sudah menceritakan kepada ibunya perihal anak yang saat ini ia kandung itu.

"Ah? Oh… Kami baik-baik saja"

"Kau mual-mual, sayang? Atau pusing mungkin?"

"Aku sudah lebih baik, eomma" Jaejoong masih nampak begitu canggung.

"Begitukah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" Ah, sepertinya Nyonya Jung memang sangat suka membuat Jaejoong terkena serangan jantung.

"Me-Menikah? Maksud eomma?"

"Bukankah Yunho sudah melamarmu?"

"A-Ah… itu,"

"Apa kau belum bisa memaafkan Yunho?"

"Ne?"

"Eomma sudah tahu yang terjadi pada kalian berdua tujuh tahun lalu" Benar, kan? Sampai pada ucapan Nyonya Jung saat ini pun masih membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak tak normal.

"Waktu itu, tujuh tahun yang lalu Yunho pulang dengan wajah babak belur. Dia bilang padaku kalau dia baru menantang beberapa preman jalanan untuk berkelahi dengannya" Nyonya Jung memulai ceritanya.

"Saat kutanyai alasannya melakukan semua itu, tiba-tiba ia menangis sambil menjambaki rambutnya sendiri lalu menceritakan segalanya kepadaku. Tentang kau dan taruhan yang ia lakukan," Air muka Nyonya Jung perlahan berubah menjadi sendu. Jemari-jemari tua itu membelai pipi bulat Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Dengar, sayang. Yunho memang sangat bersalah padamu, tapi eomma mohon. Bisakah kau memberi Yunho kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya? Maafkanlah Yunho, Jaejoongie"

"Selama kau pergi, Yunho jadi hidup tak menentu. Anak itu menjadi begitu dingin dan jarang tersenyum. Nyaris seperti robot yang ada di pabrik-pabrik, yang ia lakukan hanya bekerja dan terus bekerja sampai kadang melupakan kesehatannya sendiri. Bahkan tak jarang aku mendapatinya memandang kosong beberapa fotomu yang terpajang di kamarnya" Tak dipungkiri, Jaejoong pun tak dapat mengenyahkan rasa cintanya kepada Yunho sekalipun pria itu telah melukainya.

Yunho sudah terlanjur melekat erat di fikirannya, menempati seluruh ruang hatinya tanpa sisa, dan sulit sekali dimusnahkan. Yah, itulah kenapa terasa sangat sakit saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa Yunho hanya menjadikannya taruhan.

"Namun, saat reuni kalian beberapa bulan lalu. Aku sangat bahagia saat mendapati senyum cerah menghiasi wajah tampannya lagi. Ia kembali menjadi Yunhoku yang periang seperti dulu saat dirimu hadir kembali menghiasi hari-harinya" Jaejoong bertanya-tanya dalam hati, benarkah kepergiannya selama tujuh tahun itu berpengaruh besar pada kelangsungan hidup pria bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu?

"Bisakah kau memberi Yunho kesempatan sekali lagi, Jaejoongie?"

* * *

><p>Yunho berlari kesetanan tanpa mempedulikan makian orang-orang sekitar yang sempat tak sengaja ia tabraki. Kalang kabut ia mencari sosok cantik yang ia cintai itu di tengah kerumunan orang yang begitu memenuhi bandara Incheon. Rasa takut membelenggu seluruh tubuh Yunho saat Nyonya Kim berkata padanya bahwa Jaejoong tengah menuju bandara ketika ia mampir ke kediaman Kim. Dan yang ada di kepala Yunho saat itu adalah Jaejoong akan meninggalkannya lagi. Pergi jauh tanpa pamit kepadanya, lagi.<p>

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho langsung melesat ke bandara. Bahkan tidak mempedulikan Nyonya Kim yang terus meneriaki namanya, seperti hendak menjelaskan sesuatu.

Bingo!

Akhirnya dia menemukan sosok pujaannya itu.

Entah apa yang merasuki Yunho, pria itu menaiki sebuah troli koper dan berdiri di atasnya menghadap ke arah Jaejoong yang masih nampak tak menyadari kehadirannya

"CHOGIYO!" Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan atensinya kepada pemilik suara baritone yang begitu familiar di telingannya itu. Dan mata besarnya langsung membulat begitu saja ketika mendapati Yunho berdiri di atas troli koper.

Buru-buru Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho kemudian memelototi pria itu dengan tatapan yang garang seolah berkata 'sedang apa kau berdiri di sana, dasar gila!'

"KAU MASIH MARAH PADAKU, EOH?!" Yunho berkata dengan lantang sampai orang-orang yang ada di bandara semakin memusatkan perhatiannya kepada pria bermarga Jung itu.

"Yunho, turun dari situ!" ujar Jaejoong berdesis kesal.

"KAU TAHU? MENINGGALKANKU TANPA PAMIT ADALAH HAL YANG BURUK! APALAGI KALAU SAMPAI KAU LAKUKAN LAGI" Yunho masih mempertahankan volume suaranya yang keras.

"Yun…" Jaejoong menarik-narik ujung jeans yang dipakai Yunho.

"Dengar, aku tahu aku memang brengsek karena telah menyakitimu dulu" Orang-orang di sekitar Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai saling berbisik sambil memandang ke arah mereka.

"Aku menyesal, Jae. Aku sangat menyesal telah melakukan hal itu padamu. Aku benar-benar bodoh saat itu. Tapi perlu kau tahu, nyatanya kau telah berhasil merebut hatiku tanpa kusadari. Semua sikap posesifku dulu, semua ciuman dan pelukan juga kehangatan yang pernah kita bagi bersama, semua hal itu berasal dari hati. Aku memang terlalu tolol karena tak mau mengakui perasaan itu dulu "

"Aku nyaris gila saat kau pergi, Jae. Aku nyaris gila karena tak menemukanmu dimanapun. Aku… tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Bisakah kau berikan aku kesempatan?" Entah mengapa, semua pengakuan ini sudah pernah Jaejoong dengar dari Nyonya Jung. Namun ketika ia mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Yunho, semua menjadi terasa menyesakan. Membuat harunya membuncah di dada. Membuat lidahnya kelu untuk berkata tidak. Air matanya pun sudah menggenang tanpa sadar.

"Ijinkanlah aku memperbaiki semuanya" Yunho mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jeansnya.

Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru gelap dan sebuah cincin emas putih yang tersemat di dalamnya.

"Kim Jaejoong, will you marry me?" Manusia-manusia di sekeliling mereka menjadi heboh seketika, meneriaki Jaejoong untuk menerima lamaran dari Yunho. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang menangis haru dibuatnya. Jaejoong menghela napasnya pelan. Kemudian memandang tepat ke manik musang milik Yunho.

"Oke-oke, baiklah. Sekarang turun dari sana" Tepuk tangan riuh langsung membahana memenuhi seisi bandara. Menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini sungguh membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk malu.

Yunho bergegas turun dari troli koper lalu meraih jemari Jaejoong dan memasangkan cincin berhiaskan berlian di tengahnya itu ke jari manis Jaejoong. Pria tampan dan bertubuh kokoh itu memajang senyumannya yang paling menyilaukan. Tampan dan berkarisma. Membuat banyak gadis di sana memekik iri karena Jaejoonglah yang berhasil mendapatkan Jung muda yang tampan itu.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku lagi, Jaejoongie" Yunho membelai wajah Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Memang siapa yang mau pergi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho heran.

"Loh kau bukannya…"

"Aku hanya mengantar ibumu,"

"Eomma? Memang eomma akan pergi kemana? Kenapa tak bilang padaku?" Yunho menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Eomma bilang sejak kemarin kau sibuk di kantor sampai tak pulang seharian, ponselmu juga tidak aktif"

"Jadi, eomma pergi kemana?"

"Ke Belanda, mengurus pernikahan kita" Jaejoong mengembangkan senyum jahilnya.

"A-APA?!"

"Tak perlu berteriak begitu. Kau sudah cukup membuatku malu dengan apa yang kau lakukan barusan tadi. Dasar norak!"

"Jadi kau sudah menerima lamaranku yang waktu itu, eoh? Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Tahu begitu aku tidak perlu berbuat nekad seperti barusan, Joongie" Yunho mencubit gemas hidung runcing Jaejoong.

"Pulang dari bandara, aku baru mau memberitahumu. Tapi tiba-tiba kau sudah berdiri di atas troli itu lalu berteriak-teriak seperti orang tidak waras"

"Aku hanya takut kau meninggalkan aku lagi" Yunho berkata pelan sambil membawa Jaejoong ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Sudahlah lepaskan aku, kau masih belum puas ya membuat kita menjadi bahan tontonan gratis?"

"Biarkan, aku ingin semua orang tahu bahwa aku adalah manusia paling beruntung yang bisa memiliki malaikat semenawan dirimu"

**Bluuushh…**

"Cih! Mulutmu itu!"

"Kenapa mulutku? Kau mau merasakan betapa nikmatnya mulutku? Atau kau langsung ingin kita ke hotel terdekat? Aku tak sabar untuk menyapa aegya di dalam sana" ujar Yunho seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya jahil sambil mengelus-elus perut Jaejoong yang sedikit menonjol.

PLAK!

Jaejoong menabok bibir Yunho dengan keras lalu melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan Yunho yang tengah meringis merasakan perih di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Ini ff buluk yang ada di netbookku.

Dulu pengen ku post tapi ga pede, jadi ku post sekarang deh dengan sedikit edit sana-sini hohoho ^^


End file.
